


Sabretooth's Torture Basement

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abuse, Acid torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hypnotism, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Cyclops is captured and held in Sabretooth's basement. Will he keep standing under cruel torture?





	Sabretooth's Torture Basement

Some light was shining in via a small window. The window showed the room itself was partially underground. Probably a basement. It was evening, the light had begun to dim, and the basement’s lights were off, maybe broken.

Slowly, Cyclops came to, rubbing his eyes – or trying to. He noticed soon enough that his arms were bound to the arms of a chair. The arms of a wheelchair to be precise. He wondered what happened after he went knock out and where he was. Most important, how he was going to get out of there. The first question he could already answer: Sabretooth had probably taken him, with Toad’s help of course. He was in a basement, he noticed. The last question, however, wasn’t yet answerable. Cyclops had to admit to himself that he had no idea how to get out of this basement.

Night came, and yet nobody had come in to the basement to tell Cyclops what had happened. Not that Cyclops really cared. He just wanted to get out, but first he had to get rid of the bindings around his wrists and ankles. Suddenly he got an idea; laser of those bindings. With the hope returning to him, Cyclops started to try and shake his visors off, but it wouldn’t work: the visors wouldn’t fall off. Disappointed, he decided to just sit and wait until someone came to save him.

Just when Cyclops started to drift off to sleep, the light went on. Toad was in the door opening and Sabretooth stood behind him. Together the two men approached the helpless Cyclops.

‘So X-boy is awake.’ Sabretooth grinned wickedly, making Cyclops wonder what the hell he was planning.

‘What do you want from me?’ Cyclops growled is a hostile tone. ‘I won’t tell you a thing. I’m not a traitor. Let me go! God damn it!’

‘I just want you to be obedient. Is that so much? I’ll be your Master and owner. If I enter you’ll beg me to give you an order, any order. I want you to beg me to satiate my lust on you, spreading your legs willingly. And if any of your little friends come, they’re facing the exact same fate, you got me? Well, let’s practice the way of addressing a superior. Will you obey?’

‘Never!’ Cyclops snarled. He knew Sabretooth wasn’t going to like it, but he spat right in his face, making Sabretooth growl in anger. ‘I’ll never call you Master and owner!’ Cyclops snarled. It didn’t surprise him when Sabretooth smacked him in the face. For a second or two, his sight was slightly blurred, but then he returned to reality again.

‘We’ll try again. Will you obey?’ Cyclops however, didn’t react, resulting in Sabretooth repeating his question several times. When there was still no reaction, Sabretooth decided to use a different approach. ‘Have it your way’, he hissed while slapping Cyclops in the face once more before walking off to a cabinet in the basement.

‘Sabe, aren’t you being tough on the poor boy?’ Toad interfered. ‘You said yourself he was nothing but a poor self-righteous fool. Come on, don’t be cruel.’

‘He’s just having it his way, Toad. Give me the acid, now!’ Sabretooth decided to also pick up something else. Cyclops suspected it could be salt. He had no idea. He did know it was going to hurt.

‘Alright, I’m giving in, but don’t… Don’t do that, please!’ Cyclops pleaded. ‘Please, don’t. I–I swear I will behave.’

‘Yeah… Should’ve thought of that earlier.’ Merciless, Sabretooth forced Cyclops’ jaw open with one hand and poured some of the acid in with the other, ignoring how Cyclops cried out, the tears appearing in his eyes. Sabretooth laughed wickedly as he kept on pouring acid in Cyclops’ mouth.

‘Please don’t be so cruel’, Toad pleaded. ‘It’s just…’

‘Shut up!’

A mixture of Cyclops’ own spit, acid and blood ran down his chin, leaving a burning trail, and yet Sabretooth poured more in. He emptied the full bottle in Cyclops’ mouth before just dumping it next to him. After that he added something else. It was white powder which made the acid foam. Sabretooth loved how Cyclops tried to beg, the tears leaking out of his eyes.

‘Aw, look at him!’ Sabretooth purred. ‘See how he cries. He’s so cute when he cries. Poor X-boy. You thought you were a match for me, isn’t it? But back to business: Will you obey?’

Instead of answering, Cyclops spat in Sabretooth’s face, making him growl in pain. Sabretooth picked up a tissue and wiped his face before slapping Cyclops in the face. It didn’t give the wanted reaction, however. Just two staring eyes, wondering what was going to happen next.

‘Will you obey?’ he asked once more, just to lose his temper over those blue eyes staring at him, unmoving, almost uncaring. ‘Will you obey? Answer me, boy!’

‘Y-Yes’, Cyclops eventually answered, his voice trembling slightly in fear. He didn’t know what else to say; he didn’t want Sabretooth to lose his temper over him once more.

‘Say it. Say you’ll obey and that you’ll call me Master and your owner. If I enter, you’ll beg me to give you an order, any order. You’ll beg me to satiate my lust on you, spreading your legs willingly. And if any of your little friend come, they’re facing the exact same fate.’

‘Yes, you’re my Master and owner, I’ll obey.’

‘Say it, every single word. Come on, don’t be shy.’

‘I’ll obey and I’ll call you Master and my owner. If you enter, I’ll beg you to give me an order, any order. I’ll beg you to satiate your lust on me, spreading my legs willingly. And if any of my friends come, they’re facing the exact fate.’

‘Good, and now say you agree because I said so and I’m the one to decide about it.’

‘I agree because you said so and you’re the one to decide about it.’

‘Okay, and now undress and position yourself to suck my cock.’

‘Yes.’

‘Already forgotten how to address a superior?’

‘No, I’m sorry my Master and owner.’ But as soon as Cyclops got the chance he spat in Sabretooth’s face. ‘You’ll never be my Master and owner!’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that!’ Sabretooth grabbed Cyclops’ neck, spun him around and pushed him face first against the wall. Without waiting a second, Sabretooth started tugging at Cyclops’ belt. He moaned in despair as he pushed Cyclops’ trousers down. Then he undid his own trousers, pushing them down too.

Merciless, Sabretooth pushed his 3 inch thick and 12 inch long cock into Cyclops’ ass, forcing the whole length in. Cyclops’ cries of pain were music to his ears.

‘N-No, Please! Please don’t do this to me!’ Cyclops pleaded. ‘Please! I’ll obey! I’ll do whatever you ask of me!’

‘This is what I want from you, so you’d better stay still!’ Sabretooth answered.

Soon enough, Cyclops started bleeding, lubing his already abused ass slightly.

‘P-Please…’ Cyclops sobbed. ‘Please leave me alone… I’ll… I’ll obey… I swear… I… I’ll do whatever you want… Please… Please… It hurts…’

The wall was the only thing that kept Cyclops from collapsing on the floor. His legs had gone weak, so had the rest of his body. The pain was overwhelming and Cyclops wondered how it was possible that he wasn’t yet torn to pieces. Sabretooth noticed it and laughed, speeding up his thrusts further, ignoring how Toad covered his eyes, unwilling to witness this situation. 

It didn’t take Sabretooth long to come after which he allowed Cyclops to sink to the floor, still laughing at Cyclops’ tears. Carefully he pulled up his trousers and fixed it after which he nudged Cyclops in his side.

‘Will you obey?’ he asked for the thousandth time. ‘Be honest this time.’

‘N-Never!’ Cyclops sobbed. ‘Leave me alone… You’ve had your pleasure… I’ll never beg you… You’re not giving me orders… You’re going to let me go… My friends… They’re going to save me… Your reign will end…’

‘Have it your way, X-boy. Just know you’re not making this any easier on yourself.’ Sabretooth hauled Cyclops up and tied him up in the wheelchair after which he just left him in the dark.

Suddenly, Cyclops began to worry. What is his friends couldn’t find him? What if they’d just carry on without him? The thought made him cry. He didn’t even try to stop the tears, allowing them to flow down his face.

It had taken hours for him to truly calm down. The small window had already been shining in some light again before Cyclops had calmed down. And just when he started to drift off to sleep, Sabretooth and Toad entered the basement again, putting the light on. Cyclops knew he’d be tortured again, maybe raped. However, he just decided to take it. Protests didn’t help. The only thing it could do was fueling Sabretooth’s lust. Cyclops decided he’d just let it happen.


End file.
